1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle racks used in carrying bicycles on a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to such racks for carrying bicycles on the back end of a vehicle, including an automobile or a recreational vehicle such as a motor home or travel trailer.
2. State of the Art
Bicycling has become a very popular recreational activity. Various racks have been proposed and sold commercially for carrying bicycles on a variety of vehicles. The racks of the prior art are generally attached to the front end or rear end of a vehicle, such as an automobile or recreational vehicle. Racks for mounting bicycles on the top of automobiles are also common.
Those racks that are attached to the front end or rear end of a vehicle have universally been of the type that support the bicycle or bicycles horizontally along the back end or front end of the vehicle. When carrying a number of bicycles, such racks become unstable due to the leverage developed by the length of the overhang of the bicycles beyond the bumper or end of the vehicle. The weight of the bicycles and the torque developed thereby allow the bicycles to bounce up and down. This movement can harm the bicycles especially when the bicycles are stacked closely together so as to incur repeated contact with each other.
To alleviate the problems encountered with racks attached to the front and rear ends of vehicles, racks have been designed for the top of the vehicle. Several bicycles can be carried in a stable condition on top of the vehicle with the bicycles being securely held in spaced apart positions so that they do not make contact with each other. However, it is rather difficult to lift and mount a bicycle on the top of a vehicle as well as to demount the bicycle from the vehicle.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, bicycle rack that is attached to the back end of a vehicle and provides storage of one or more bicycles in a vertically standing position along the back of the vehicle.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a rack in which a cradle is firmly attached to the bumper of a vehicle, with the back tire of the bicycle that is to be carried being received in the cradle so that the bicycle stands upwardly from the cradle along the back of the vehicle.